Magenta's Flashback
by opheliafrump
Summary: "So, are you and Riff Raff really brother and sister? You two don't look like each other." This story is about how Magenta met and fell in love with her stepbrother, Riff Raff. Declaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything. COMPLETED... R&R!
1. First Met

I got the step-brother-sister-love idea from a Korean drama that my friend is watching. I don't watch any Korean drama, so if the storyline does not make sense, don't complain. :P

Declaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom, trying to dry my hair using a towel. Columbia was sitting on her daybed, reading her favorite Earthling magazine. I sat next to her and started blow-drying my curly hair. She turned to me and asked, "Want me to do your toe nails? I got some new nail polish. What color do you want?" "Sure, do you have red?" "I have bubblegum pink-red, bright red, bloody red, magenta, apple red, dark red, darker red, rose red, lust red..." I stopped Columbia and whispered, "Ah... Any red will be fine, my dear." Columbia placed my left foot on the side of her daybed and said, "Okay, lust red then. It matches your hair."

"So, are you and Riff Raff really brother and sister?" Columbia asked innocently, "You two don't look like each other. He is blond and you are redhead. He doesn't have an accent. He is a science genius, and you almost burned the place down last week when you were using the microwave. The way you two look at each other is like you two are lovers, not siblings." "What are you talking about? Of course, he is my brother," I pretended to be angry and stopped Columbia from guessing the truth. It had been a long day and I was too tired to talk or think.

* * *

= First Met =

I first met him when I was twelve.

I could remember it was spring. The spring flower in my garden was blossoming. One day, father came home and announced his engagement to his secretary, Mrs. Ruff. I hadn't seen my father this cheerful since my mother passed away when I was seven. I was very happy that father could find a new romance.

He invited Mrs. Ruff and her son for dinner the next day. I had met Mrs. Ruff several times, but I had never met her son. Before they came into my house, father had a talk with me, "I do not expect you to call Roxy mom because no one will ever replace your mother, but you must paid your respect to her. So, you should call her Aunt Roxy. She has a son and after we get married, he will be your brother." At first, I was worried. I was the only child and I didn't really want a brother. That anxiety went away the moment he walked in through the door.

"Hi, I am Riff Raff Ruff and you must be Magenta Vitus," he held his hand toward me. I shook hand with him, but I couldn't get my eyes off his face. He was the most handsome boy I have seen in my life. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. His hair was as blond as autumn wheat.

Father introduced us, "This is Roxy's son. He is a genius. He is only fourteen, but he will be going to University of Transsexual to study Biochemistry in the coming fall. And this is my lovely daughter. She is enrolled in Eastern Transsexual Middle School." We didn't really care what father said. I had a sense that we would have a great time together.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Kiss

= Kiss =

After Mrs. Ruff married my father, Riff Raff changed his last name to Vitusx. Riff Raff spent a lot of time with me. He walked me to school, picked me up after school, and sometime even held my hand. We never do more than just holding hands. He tutored my homework. I was never as smart as him. When we were sitting together at the desk, I would lean close to him and I could feel his warm breathe on my shoulder. There was one time when I accidentally kissed his cheek, but he avoided me and left the room. To him, maybe I was just a sister, but to me, he was so much more. I knew he would be the love of my life first time I met him. I needed him. I just wanted to be with him.

Time passed by quickly. It was early summer. Father was out of town for his business trip, and Aunt Roxy and I went to the Riff Raff's high school graduation ceremony. He looked very handsome when he gave the speech to the crowd. He had the confidence to speak in front of public. I knew I would never be able to do it. Whenever there was any school play, I was always the background. After the ceremony, Riff Raff went drinking with his buddies, as Aunt Roxy and I went home.

After several hours, I was lying in my bed, reading. I heard banging on the door, so I went downstairs and opened the door. Riff Raff was standing there, half drunk. He leaned forward and hugged me. Man, was he heavy. I lost balance and I fell on the floor. Riff Raff fell on top of me. "Mama, Magenta, I am home," he yelled. His chest pressed against mine. I could feel his chest moving up and down when he was breathing heavy. He started giggling and I joined in. We did nothing more than just laughing. After a while, he slowly regained his consciousness and realized he was lying on top of me. It was highly inappropriate for teenagers to have serious body contacts in Transsexual culture. Embarrassed, he stood up and lent me a hand. We walked into the kitchen and Riff Raff started drinking Moonlight Tea, a special wake-up tea in Transsexual.

Still holding the cup in his hand, Riff Raff asked in a really low voice, "Do you want to try...?" "Try what?" I asked. "Try the thing." "What thing?" "Okay, just hold your finger out!" I held my finger out. He put the mug down. He used his finger tips to touch mine, and then we raised our arm to head height as the elbow touches. When we did it, I could feel electricity passing through my body. It was like our two souls touched. Suddenly, I could read his thought and he could read mine too. We lowered our hands and my body lost balance. I felt into Riff Raff's arm.

"What was that?" I asked. He explained, "There is no name for it. Some people called it elbow sex, but I really don't like that name. Did you feel the electricity when we touched? Not everyone could feel that, not even all married couples or lovers. Only soul mates could feel each other. I could feel you. You are my soul mate. I knew we belonged together the first time I looked into your eyes. I knew one day, you would be mine. I had loved you since the moment we met. I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way, since we ARE brother and sister, after all." "I don't care what other people say. All I know is I really love you," I put my arm around his neck and whispered to his ear, "Riffy". "Don't," he whispered back to me, "Don't call me Riffy. That reminds me of father... my father. He used to call me Riffy. I prefer being called Riff Raff now." He looked into my eyes and then kissed my lips. I had never been kissed before.

We didn't do anything more and we returned to our separate rooms. I couldn't help myself and started jumping on my bed. I couldn't sleep. This was so exciting._ I loved him and he loved me. _I would never forget that night.

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Separated

= Separated =

We spent our summer together. He brought me to the moon-drenched shores every now and then. Although it was summer, not many people came to the beach. It was a quiet private place. We played in the water, we played in the sand. Sometimes, we just walked quietly, holding hands. Sometimes, he would hide and l would seek him, or the opposite. The award of this game was always a loving kiss. It felt like we were the only people in the world. No one was going to bother us.

It was a pure love relationship. We did not go pass first base. We did not dare to tell anyone about us, not even father or Aunt Roxy. Incest was the biggest taboo in Transylvania. Although we were not really siblings, this was still forbidden. Luckily, nobody suspected our relationships. Friends and families just assumed we were doing very well "adjusting" to our new family.

Two months went by very quickly, summer was over and Riff Raff would leave for school the next day. I did not want him to leave, but it was a great opportunity for him. He had a bright future, and I could not and should not stop him from pursuing his dream. That night, he came into my room. "I promise, I will write to you every day. Wait for me. I will come back and marry you." He held my head and kissed my forehead. He held finger out and I followed. We lifted our arms up. Suddenly, we realized the door was open and father saw us. We quickly separated as father entered my room. "Get the hell out of my daughter's room! GET OUT!" I could see the shock in Riff Raff's eyes. "Mr. Vitus, I..." but father did not listen to Riff Raff s explanation and kicked him out of my room anyway. He slammed the door.

He started talking at me, "Magenta Vitus, listen to me. You can't fall in love with this young man. He is your brother." "He is not my brother. He is my boyfriend, my soul mate." Father raised his volume, "I forbid you to see and talk to this boy again! What you two just did was inappropriate for children your age! You only have elbow sex with someone you love, not your stepbrother. Romance is not a children's game." "I love him. I know one day, he will marry me." "You stupid girl, you don't even know what love means! For god's sake, he is your brother. You cannot marry your own brother." "Why can't I marry him? He is not really my brother by blood." "It doesn't matter. I am married to his mother. In god's eyes, that is INCEST!" Father yelled at me. I jumped into my bed, faced down on the pillow and use the quilt to cover myself. I had nothing to say to him. Then the room door was suddenly open by someone. I thought it was Riff Raff, but it wasn't.

"What happened?" Aunt Roxy heard us arguing and came into my room. I uncovered my head and turned to look at Aunt Roxy. I realized although her hair was light golden brown, her eyes looked exactly like Riff Raff's blue eyes.

Trying to calm himself down, father replied, "It was nothing. I was teaching my daughter a life lesson. You should help your Riff Raff packed up now. He is leaving for school first thing tomorrow morning."

The next day, Riff Raff was shipped off to University of Transsexual. He didn't even come to me and say good bye. He just left, in silent. Had he ever loved me? Why didn't he give me a good bye kiss? What was he thinking about? What was I thinking about? I thought he loved me.

I cried that entire night. I couldn't sleep or eat. In front of father, I tried to look strong and pretend nothing had happened, but I couldn't. I missed Riff Raff. I didn't know if he would come back.

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Coming Back

I have decided to update this Friday (because I abandoned my homework).  
Handyman's Muse: Thanks for reviewing every single chapter!  
Other readers: I accept anonymous review too!

= Coming Back =

Riff Raff did not write to me like he promised. I was disappointed in him. I knew he loved me. I thought he loved me. Maybe, he never loved me.

I spent the rest of my middle school life being the bad girl. I drank and dressed outrageously. I partied all night long and hardly stay home anymore. I only went home to change clothes or have showers. I realized elbow sex was very common in the bad kids' community. Everyone pretty much elbow sexed or real sexed with each other. I had random elbow sex with other middle school and high school boys, but none of those boys could give me that heartbeat and electrified feeling like Riff Raff did. I never kissed have sex with anyone of them. I knew they were not my soul mate. Although I was mad at Riff Raff, I was saving myself for him.

Aunt Roxy and father were worried about me. Father clearly knew exactly why, but he never told Aunt Roxy about me and Riff Raff. Maybe, he was ashamed of me.

One day, I finally received a letter from Riff Raff. It said, he heard about what I was doing and he was worried about me. He wished I would take good care about myself. I recognized that was Aunt Roxy's handwriting. Father must have told Aunt Roxy that Riff Raff was my mentor and I would only listen to him, if he wrote me a letter. I was glad to receive the letter. Even though Riff Raff didn't love me, his mother did.

My life was back on track when I started attending high school. I was not a very smart kid, but I worked hard to pass all my courses. I hung out with my old good-girl friends and dressed appropriately. I knew Riff Raff would want me to have a good life. I wrote Riff Raff letters, but he never replied.

* * *

That year, I was seventeen. I was graduating from high school. He returned home with his PhD of Biochemistry. He was welcomed by Aunt Roxy's hug when he entered the house. He was taller, but did not look different from the time we first met. I didn't even bother to say hi to him.

When Aunt Roxy and father ran to the car to pick up his luggage, I finally asked Riff Raff, "Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?" He didn't say anything. He just smiled politely. I did not get the answer I wanted. I asked him to be my date to my high school graduation party, and he said yes.

It was not a wild party. Riff Raff didn't talk the whole night. When I tried to induce conversation, he only replied me with one-two-word answers. He just sat next to me and stared. I didn't know how to response to his speechless stares, so I drank. By the time we got home, I was pretty drunk. He brought me into my room. I kissed him on the lip, but he pushed me away, "I am your brother."

"Right, father will never allow me to be with you... Let's run away... We must not. I am his only daughter and you are your mother's only son." I was muttering to myself. Riff Raff just watched me pacing nervously in my room. He smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. I knew that smile. He was hiding something from me.

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Engagement

I want to get this story "out of my way", so I am posting a new chapter today.  
I couldn't think of any names, so I am using Nation and Cosmo Clinton as my new characters. (Yes, they are the Nation and Cosmo from Shock Treatment. They always use last names of ex-US-presidents as fake name. Since Shock Treatment was filmed in 1981, Clinton was never shown on the computer screen in the movie. Therefore, I picked Clinton as their "real last name".)

* * *

= Engagement =

"Did you meet another girl?" I asked. "No," said Riff Raff. He tried to avoid eye contact with me and left my room. I took a cold shower to calm myself and went to bed.

The next morning, Aunt Roxy went out early to visit her parents. I went downstairs for breakfast and I overheard father and Riff Raff arguing in the kitchen. Father yelled, "Do not argue with me, young man. You are marrying Nation Clinton. I am not asking for your opinion. I am informing you." "You want me to marry that girl, so our family will get fame and fortune? I don't know that girl! I love Magenta and I want to marry her." _He loved me! _"You know you can't marry her! She is your sister!" "I don't care," Riff Raff ran out through the kitchen backdoor and slammed the door. I entered the kitchen and pretended nothing happened. "Morning, father," I said. He said, "Morning, Magenta. How was your sleep?" I nodded and started making my breakfast. "The Clintons are going over today to discuss Riff Raff's and Nation's wedding." The Clintons were one of father's business partners. I nodded again and smiled because of what Riff Raff said earlier. Father was surprised I did not react to what he just told me.

Around noon, the Clinton family had arrived. They were well dressed wealthy people. Nation was nineteen, same age as Riff Raff. Cosmo was twenty-one. Cosmo had a clean shaven head and Nation had red curly hair just like me. They are genius too; although they are young, Cosmo was a licensed doctor and Nation just graduated from medical school.

Father and Mr. and Mrs. Clinton were talking about the wedding. Nation stood up and said, "Riff Raff and I want to know more about each other before getting married. We are going to the beach now." Riff Raff nodded and agreed, but he didn't say anything. He stood up and left the house. Nation followed. Cosmo looked at them nervously. "Mother, can I have a walk with Magenta?" he asked. "Only if it is okay with Mr. Vitus," she answered. My father nodded. Cosmo grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. We followed Riff Raff and Nation to the beach. They did not know we were following them. They didn't say a word to each other.

They sat down on the beach. That was my favorite spot. Cosmo and I sat nearby. Not too far that we couldn't hear their conversation. Not too close that we would be seen. Nation started the conversion, "I don't care if you don't love me. I will marry you, but I can never love you. I am in love with my brother, Cosmo. I know it is incest, but I don't care. I love him and he loves me. That's all I need." "Incest, you say. I guess we have something in common." They shook hands. Cosmo looked at me and smiled.

Riff Raff and Nation entered the house one minute after we did. They announced that they were getting married. "Congratulation," Mr. Clinton shook my father's hand and said, "Now that Riff Raff and Nation are all settled. Maybe we should start talking about Magenta and Cosmo."

_Perfect! A double incestuous relationship._

(To Be Continued )


	6. Confrontation

= Confrontation =

Nation, Cosmo, Riff Raff and I had a few double dates. It was fun. It fell like my twelve-year-old summer with Riff Raff again. However, not long after the engagement, Nation was caught in bed with Cosmo. The Clintons wanted to cover the truth, but bad news travelled fast. Almost immediately, the upper class society knew about it. The town wanted to burn them alive, but they escaped. They got onto a spaceship and left the planet. Their family's reputation was ruined. Everyone, except me, pitied Riff Raff for almost marrying an incestuous freak, but nobody understood their situation more than we did.

Father was very disappointed in the Clintons. "How lucky they found out about Cosmo and Nation's relationship now instead of later. Or our family would also become the laugh stock of the town," father said while eating dinner. Aunt Roxy said, "Well, you are the only one who wants Riff Raff to marry Nation. I never supported it." Father looked at Aunt Roxy and Riff Raff, and then he continued eating. Aunt Roxy continued, "Well, if Nation and Cosmo do love each other, then I guess it is okay. It's not like they did anything wrong. They are just two young people, loving each other. I remember, when I was young, I had an exciting life as well! Too bad I don't have any brother to screw with." She laughed and father held her hand and stared into her eyes. They smiled to each other.

After dinner, it was my turn to clean the dishes again. Riff Raff helped me to put the dirty dishes into the sink while father and Aunt Roxy were in the den reading and working. When Riff Raff turned away from the sink and walked away from me, I threw my dirty washing gloves on the kitchen table and hugged him from behind. I wrapped my arm around his waist. We were so close that I could feel his body heat. "Meet me at moon-drenched shores at midnight," I whispered to him. He didn't say yes or no. I released my arm and he went out of the kitchen.

I sat at my favorite spot and waited. He did not come. I was rocking myself. Warm wind was blowing and making a song with the sea-waves sound. It was hypnotizing and soon, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. Riff Raff was siting on my bed, holding my hand. "Oh, you are awake. You fell asleep on the beach and I brought you home," he stood up and left my room. Minutes later, he came back and put a tin can on my table, "I promised you I would write to you every day."

I got out of my bed and stood in front of him, "Why did you make me wait five years? I missed you so much. The thought you made me cry every single night. Let's run away like Nation and Cosmo did." I forced my lips against his, but he pushed me away again. "Your father told me something the night before I left for college. I left you because I know something that you don't know. I love you, but I cannot."

Father was standing at the door, looking at me. Riff Raff found a chair and sat down. Father came into the room and said, "You have seen what happened to Cosmo and Nation. You two cannot be together. This is just wrong." I defended myself, "Why? We are just siblings by marriage. We are not related by blood, like them. I love Riff Raff and I just want to be with him. I don't care how other people look at us."

"I CARE! YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM BECAUSE HE IS MY SON!"

(To Be Continued...)

DUM DUM DUM... dramatic music effect... A cliffhanger! I am not updating until Friday. (Don't hit me.)The story is almost over now. There are two more chapters to go. (It was never meant to be a long one.)


	7. Misunderstanding

= Misunderstanding =

"That was the reason you left me?" I turned around and asked Riff Raff. I did not trust my ear. Riff Raff stood up from his chair and walked toward me, "It's true. My parents wedded in early autumn and I was born in early spring. There was no way I am my father's son." He stood in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my hair, "I was a child conceived in summer."

Father continued Riff Raff's story, "I met Roxy the summer before she married to her first husband. I was just a punk and she was a well-mannered girl from a wealthy family. I didn't know she was engaged to Dr. Ruff when I first met her. We had a great summer together. It was last day of summer when she told me she had to leave. She was to wed a rich young man. She said she loved me and she got what she needed. She asked me to forget about her. I watched her marrying another man. I was angry and frustrated. I buried myself at work and worked hard to be a successful business man. I wanted to prove to her that I could be rich and successful too. Months later, I met your mother. We quickly fell in love and got married. We had you." Father kissed my forehead, but I didn't care. "A year after your mother died, I met Roxy again at the job interview. Her first husband passed away and she was a single mother taking care of her son. I did some calculation and I knew Riff Raff must have been my son."

"NO! You two are lying! I don't believe it!" I shouted. Riff Raff said, "It's true. Magenta, I love you, but we have to accept the truth. You are my half sister." "No... no... no... no..." I kept murmuring to myself.

I opened the door, wanted to leave, but I saw Aunt Roxy walking with our laundry. I grabbed her arm and she dropped the laundry basket. I pulled her into my room. "Tell me, tell me the truth. Is Riff Raff my father's son?" Father and Riff Raff caught eyes with Aunt Roxy. Father said, "Roxy, tell her the truth. Tell her about our summer. Tell her that Riff Raff is her half brother. Tell her that I am Riff Raff's father."

"What? No... You are not Riff Raff's father," Aunt Roxy said, with question marks in her eyes, "Where did you get the idea from?" "Don't lie to me, Roxy. I know math. Riff Raff was born in spring, so he must be my son." "No, I was pregnant with Riff Raff before I fooled around with you." "What?" "Rex, I meant Riff Raff's father, was my boyfriend. I was knocked up by him, so he proposed to me. He then went on a research trip during the summer. I was young and naive. I wanted to live a great life before getting hitched. I cheated on him with you. After the summer, he got back and we got married. It's as simple as that." "So, Riff Raff and I are not really half-siblings?" I asked in excitement. "No. Why are you asking about that? Are you and Riff Raff dating? That's perfect! I like you, Magenta! It is great to have you as my step-daughter! Having you as my daughter-in-law is even better!" "But that is incest!" said father. Aunt Roxy said, "I am totally supportive of Magenta and Riff Raff. They are young and free to do whatever they want. I will not put a stop to their relationship." Father said, "They are still step-brother and sister." She continued, "Who cares? They love each other and I think they belong with each other."

My brain was overwhelmed with details. My dear Riff Raff couldn't take it anymore and left my room. There were too many questions. Did Aunt Roxy love Riff Raff's father? Or did she just marry him because she was pregnant with Riff Raff? What did my father mean to her? Was he just an experiment?

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

_You really think I will make Riff Raff and Magenta real half siblings? _NO WAY! _You think this is a bit of a letdown?_ I am disappointed in my own writing too... I hate myself for not making them real half siblings, but I want them to have kids in the sequel. (_Sequel?_ Yes, I am planning on writing one.)

Merry Christmas! (Remember to R&R my Christmas special "Just Another Rocky Horror Boxing Day"!)


	8. Running Away

= Running Away =

She asked, "Why are you so stubborn?" "So Riff Raff is not my birth son. So what? What would people say about them? About us? Our children have sex and they are brother and sister. They won't say, 'Well, they are not related by blood, so I guess it is okay.' People would talk. We have a spot in the community. People know us. I can't let Magenta ruin my reputation." Aunt Roxy left the room with frustration. Father ran out of my room and locked me inside. I opened the tin can Riff Raff left in my room. Inside, there were love letters. There were 1765 of them, one for each day he was gone for college.

After father went to bed, Aunt Roxy came to my room. She unlocked the door and let me out. She gave me a bag and whispered to me, "Inside this bag, there is some money and clothes. Run... run away with Riff Raff, as far as possible. Don't worry about your father. I will take care of him. Call me as soon as you are safe." I gave her a hug and said, "Thank you, Mother." That was the first time I called her mother, and it would be the last if I did not come home again.

Riff Raff was waiting in his car outside my house. I got on the car and we drove as far away as we could. When we went to a coffee shop for refreshment, Riff Raff kneeled and said to me, "My dear Magenta, I know I wasn't with you for a very long time, but I have truly loved you since the day we met. We were separated due to a misunderstanding. When I was away in university, I spent every night thinking about you. Magenta," He looked me in the eyes and took out a beautiful purple diamond ring from his chest pocket, "Will you... be my wife?" I held his face with my hands and I answered his question with a long tongue kiss, "We will be together, forever."

The next day, we got married in a small local church. Not long after we wedded, we heard that the Prince was hiring a domestic and a lab assistant with high education to help him during his trip to a different planet, so we went for it. Outside the palace, a man was sitting at the hiring booth reading a book called, "1000 Excuses - How to Reject People". Riff Raff said, "Hi, we are Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus. I am here for the lab assistant job interview." The manager-looking man closed his book and said, "Sorry, we don't hired young newlywed couples. They screw too much." We looked at each other and Riff Raff said, "Sir, you had misunderstood. You see, Magenta is not my wife. She is, in fact, my sister." We faked our smiles.

Riff Raff got hired, based on his high education. He, of course, recommended me, his sister, as a domestic. We didn't know how long the mission will take. We didn't know when we would return home. We should have never taken the job, but we needed a place to live. Finally, we were together again.

* * *

"Wake up, Magenta!" screamed Columbia, "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

I woke up and found myself sleeping on top of her. I quickly pulled myself up and sat down on the side of her daybed. I took out a purple diamond ring from my jewelry box and stared at it.

Columbia put her hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I was just dreaming... about the past," I answered.

= The End =

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (especially **Azzi** and **handymans muse**)! Don't forget to review the last chapter.

Stay tuned for unofficial sequel! (I think I will post it in May/June?) In the mean time, I will finish "Magenta and Me" and start working on another new story.


End file.
